Un Malfoy JAMAS se enamora
by Sakura Radcliffe
Summary: El es un Slytherin, ella una Gryffindor, un amor imposible, casi no correspondido, trampas, engaños, desamor y mucho dolor...pero al final el JAmAS se enamora RR!
1. Default Chapter

Un Malfoy JAMAS se enamora  
  
Por: Sakura Radcliffe  
  
Despertó en su cama, se encontraba todavía en su castillo y faltaba una semana para que fuera primero de septiembre, su padre le había dicho que el tenia que encargarse de ir al Callejón Diagon solo por que el no podría acompañarlo, parpadeo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que apenas se asomaba por sus cortinas y levantándose se metió a bañar.  
  
Abrió la llave del agua fría, hacia bastante calor y necesitaba algo que lo despertase también.  
  
Bajo a desayunar, su madre ya se encontraba sentada tomando el desayuno.  
  
-Buenos días Hijo- saludo Narcisa  
  
-Hola madre- contesto Draco sentadose en el extremo de la larga mesa  
  
-debo decir que tampoco podre acompañarte a comprar tus cosas del colegio, tengo asuntos pendientes.  
  
-si madre-dijo Draco sin darle importancia, el ya estaba acostumbrado a no tener una madre normal que te da comprensión y cariño, su Familia los "Malfoy" nunca demostraban sus sentimientos  
  
A la una de la tarde Draco se encontraba listo para irse, el no viajaba en chimenea (un Malfoy nunca se puede ver lleno de cenizas), así que tomo un carruaje mágico que su padre habría comprado para el.  
  
-Buen día Joven Malfoy-saludo el chofer-a donde lo llevo?  
  
-Al callejón Diagon, Zineo  
  
-entendido joven Malfoy  
  
Un ligero "pum" sonó, Draco miro por la ventana y vio como las cosas pasaban rápidamente a su lado, sonó otro "pum"  
  
-Llegamos, ¿a que hora vengo por usted?- pregunto el chofer de nombre Zineo -a las 6 de la tarde  
  
-ok-y con otro ligero "pum" desapareció  
  
-criados!!!-dijo con una mueca de asco  
  
Camino por entre la multitud de gente que se arremolinaba en las calles felices, corriendo, comiendo helados, viendo escobas......pero a el que le importaba eso?, para el la felicidad no existía, y si de ver cosas se trataba, no le daba importancia las tenía todas y cada una de ellas: lechuzas, escobas, túnicas de gala y un litro de helado de todos los sabores existentes en el congelador mágico de su casa.  
  
Compro lo necesario y decidió caminar así el callejón Knockturn (N/a la verdad no se como se escriba, no lo recuerdo) antes de este estaba la tienda de animales mágicos y una en la que vendían libros viejos.  
  
De espaldas vio a una muchacha, tenia el cabello liso, castaño y de un brillo que impactaba a cualquiera, tenia a parecer de el un excelente cuerpo, ella veía unos libros viejos que estaban fuera de la tienda, decidió acercarse y es que bueno que chica no se resistiría a Malfoy???, estaba aburrido y quería divertirse un poco......  
  
-hola-susurro en el oído de esta arrastrando las palabras, ella volteo, el la vio y ella a el también (N/a no?? Enserio jejej)  
  
-GRANGER!!!!!-. grito el  
  
-MALFOY!!!!-grito ella  
  
*********************************Fin del Capituklo******************************************  
  
Bueno!! Pues regrese con una historia a mi parecer mas seria que la anterior jejeje No se me ocurría que ponerle de nombre a este fic pero bueno espero sea de su agrado y ya k como Rowling a claro, que nunca abría un D/H y es mi pareja favorita, yo seguiré fantaseando con ella jajaj  
  
Espero que también sigan leyendo "Hermione y el sexo" y si no lo han leído léanlo porfa!!!!  
  
Pues espero me dejen un review y unk sean criticas, sugerencias, son bienvenidas  
  
Un beso  
  
Sakura Radcliife 


	2. El segundo encuentro

Capitulo 2  
  
Por Sakura Radcliffe  
  
-hola-susurro en el oído de esta arrastrando las palabras, ella volteo, el la vio y ella a el también (N/a no?? Enserio jejej)  
  
-GRANGER!!!!!-. grito el  
  
-MALFOY!!!!-grito ella  
  
-pero que te has creído sangre sucia??- dijo el tratando de safarse en la complicada situación en la que se había metido  
  
-perdón??- dijo molesta- tu fuiste quien viniste aquí a molestar!  
  
-pues......- si ella tenía razón el la había ido a buscar pero.....-si tal vez , tienes razón- ella lo miro algo desconcertada en sus palabras- pero de haber sabido que eras tu ni siquiera estaría a 2 metros de ti  
  
-oh! Y tu crees que a mi si me gusta?? Osea no Malfoy!!  
  
-que pasa Hermione??- dijo alguien que salio la librería- te esta molestando este imbécil?  
  
-vaya, vaya no podía arruinarse mas mi día.......huum –suspiro molesto-pero bueno siempre están juntos el trío no Potter? Pero alto......no falta el pobretón??  
  
-callate ya- dijo Harry desafiándolo con la mirada- vamos ya Hermione- y la tomo por la cintura, le dieron la espalda a Malfoy y caminaron  
  
-Si Potter largate- gritó cuando ya tenían unos metros de distancia  
  
Estaba molesto, si el hubiera sabido que era la sangre sucia y que peor venia acompañada de la cara cortada de Potter..........pero bueno ya estaba en el callejón Knocturn y eso le quito un poco el enojo Ver tantas cosas de las que el verdaderamente disfrutaba, no juegos de niños como las bromas de Zonks ( si es así?? Por fa díganme) le hacia pensar que realmente tenia sentido regresar al estupido colegio para aprender su materia favorita Pociones, a un que a el le encantaría que en el colegio impusieran la materia de "artes obscuras" y no defensa..... Pero hubo algo que lo regreso a los pensamientos frustrantes:  
  
-La sangre sucia cambio mucho.......mucho, mucho........  
  
******* el 1 de septiembre  
  
El primer día de clases iba a dar comienzo, Malfoy llego primero que muchos estudiantes del colegio, escogió un compartimiento en la parte trasera del tren y observo a todos los que lentamente iban llegando. Después de unos veinte minutos se había quedado dormido, cuando de un portazo se abrió su compartimiento, despertó sobresaltado y volteo bastante molesto a ver quien había sido el que lo había ido a interrumpir de sus sueños  
  
-este creo que esta desocupado- dijo una voz femenina al abrirse la puerta  
  
Malfoy enojado volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando vio de nuevo las perfectas caderas y el cabello castaño ondulante de la chica del otro día que no podía ser otra mas que........  
  
-GRANGER!!  
  
-MALFOY!!  
  
-otra vez tu?? Que me estas siguiendo o que??  
  
-por favor Malfoy no digas estupideces, por que habría yo de seguirte?  
  
-simplemente por que estoy jodidamente guapo y todas mueren por mi!!-dijo con una sonrisa burlona acercándose a la chica- apoco tu no piensas lo mismo que la demás?? -dejame en paz por favor si?- dijo ella alejándose de el con asco  
  
-y si no??? Que pasa??-dijo el rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y viéndola lo mas seductoramente que pudo- (n/A quien fuera ella! XD!!)  
  
Se acerco a sus labios, ella no se movía, solo veía a los ojos al chico, que por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirar........10cm........5cm.........1cm.......1mm............  
  
-PUM!- se abrió la puerta de golpe y Hermione que estaba recargada en la puerta y Draco que estaba con los brazos en ella, cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo quedando el arriba de ella  
  
-PERO HERMIONE!! QUE HACES???  
  
------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO 2---------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Hola de nuez!! Pues aquí esta el capitulo 2 y bueno espero que les este gustando y bueno quien abra visto tal escena??? Jajaj imagínense quien fuera ella, que envidia!!!  
  
Pues muchas gracias por sus reviwes a:  
  
Mi Manta: jaja gracias amiga y bueno eso de que esta cortito es solo el primero jajaj pero lo vas a seguir leyendo no??  
  
SuKi: Gracias me subes los ánimos y ya vez que lo seguí pronto jeje  
  
Anne Malfoy: tu veme diciendo que tal voy no??  
  
Meddy-asakura: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que lo sigas haciendo y ps a ver si me recomiendas no? Por que como que este fic no ha tenido un buen comienzo jeje  
  
BYE  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


End file.
